Remember?
by WhotookMYcookie
Summary: She was a stranger in a town of Strange people, where everyone was so strange no one stuck out... But she did. Amelia Wood did.


**Author Note : Okay, I want your honest opinion. Does this suck, or is it good? I know they're not very in character, but that's cause my parents don't approve of the show, so I can't watch every episode. I tried to mix things up, write a little confusing, in knots and loops. But, like I said, criticism is welcomed, I will use flames to Burn Cartman like a giant, disgusting marshmallow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. But I do own this plot (What little there is), the Wood Family, and Amelia (Ami). Don't steal, please.**

She showed up one day, not even the Mayor knew where they came from. But, she was here, and after a few days, no one questioned her presence. It was like she had always been there, shoved off to the sidelines, until a messed up pass landed the Football straight in her arms. Okay, so I need to stop watching Cartman's Mom's soap operas... but the meaning still stands. She was a stranger in a town of Strange people, where everyone was so strange no one stuck out... But she did.

Amelia Wood did.

Her family moved to the very out reaches of South Parks, Colorado, and her Father bought the most expensive house there. No one knew anything about the Wood family, or even if there _was_ a_ family._ For the first week the only people saw on the property was the Father, Mr. Wood, and the endless line of moving people bringing in expensive pieces of art and furniture.

It surprised everyone when on Thursday, exactly a week from their arrival, _she_ walked into the school. Her silky hair was Blond with red streaks to her knees, and she kept it back in two, low pigtails. Her eyes were hidden behind black shades, but I found out later they were a sparking _Orange_, like flames. The entire Middle School was focused on this mysterious girl, examining her every movement, every step as she walked through the halls to the Principal Office.

As she walked by Me, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman, I remember thinking that her Black, skinny jeans showed off her ass, and the black Wife-beater she wore left little to the imagination. But, her bright Orange hoodie caught my, albeit perverse, attention. It matched her boots in colour, and My Parka perfectly.

That was the last we saw off that mysterious new-kid until Lunch. Kyle and Cartman were arguing like usual, so used to it I could block it out. It wasn't until Stan pointed out _her_ I became aware of the real world. She stood in the center of the Lunch Room, her shaded eyes searching for a table. She didn't have anything in her hands, the thought of such bringing back the fact that my own lunch was from Stan and Kyle.

"Maybe we should call her over..." Stan mentioned to no one particular.

"No way, dude, we don't need some _girl_ at our fucking table... We already have a Jew!" I didn't need to look to know Cartman was being beat by Kyle. Would he ever learn?

"Whaddya think, Kenny?" Stan asked, his gaze pointedly on me.

"Hmm mm-mm" My answer muffled by my ever present Parka, but Stan knew what I said. The decision made, Stan called out to the Girl. She looked over at us sharply, but a grateful smile easily slipped over her tan face.

She walked over with confident steps, stopping in front of Stan to express her gratitude. "Thanks for lettin' me sit at your guys' table. I was just 'bout to go outside 'gain..."

"No problem, I'm Stan Marsh. The dude with the Green hat is Kyle Broflovski, he's Jewish. And fat boy's Eric Cartman."

"Don't call me fat, you Fucking Bastard!"

The Blond girl looked at Stan, before pointedly looking over his shoulder to me.

"Mhm thwimmhi Kemmhe" I say, waving a hand.

Looking towards Stan confused, she asks, "What did Parka Boy say?" Her tone wasn't harsh like Cartman's when he calls me Poor...

"Oh yeah, that's Kenny McCormick. He wears the Parka cause he's poor." I glare at Stan for such a comment I would expect from Fat Boy.

The Girl smiled at us, before walking straight towards me. She stopped a few inches away, and did something that surprised us all. She reached out and pulled my Parka fabric away from my mouth, pulling it so it was loose enough not to cover my face again. Smiling brightly, she said quietly so only I could hear, "You shouldn't hide who you are, no matter how much money your family has. I want to _always_ see your face, Kenny." Then, louder for the others to hear, "I'm Amelia Wood. I wear bright colours to show my family they don't have a fucking say in my damn life. Now, who wants to hang out after school?"

Amelia was quickly accepted into our group, and for a month straight, everything seemed normal. Cartman and Kyle got into fights every time Cartman opened his Fat mouth, Stan and Kyle tried to keep their relationship secret, and my parents continued to get drunk every night and day. I didn't hear from Kevin, but that was normal too.

We were at Stan's house, watching Terrance and Phillip, when Kyle spoke up.

"Hey, does anyone remember when Amelia moved to South Parks?"

Cartman looked at Kyle with the normal glare, saying loudly, "Fucking Jew can't even remember when the Damn Bitch moved in..."

"Shut up Fat Boy! You don't remember either!"

"Do, too!"

"Then when?"

"Umm.... well, it was a Tuesday..... I think... Wait! Why Should I tell you!"

The three of us blocked out their fight, as Stan said, "You know, I can't remember exactly when You showed up, either, Amelia."

Amelia, her shades used as a head band for her loose hair, looked towards the opposite wall with a frown. "Who cares... no one ever remembers... no one cares when I show up, and no one cares when I leave......" I watched as a single tear fell from the corner of our New, _tom-boy_ friend's eye. Without thinking, I placed a glove covered hand over her own, a move not noticed by Stan or the others. But, Amelia's bright Orange eyes widened, staring at me from the corner.

"Whaddya mean, 'No one ever remembers'?" Kyle asked, his fight forgotten for now.

Amelia tore her gaze away from mine, answering sadly, "South Parks is the 17th place my family has lived in the past couple years. Every time, we move somewhere into a rich house, we settle down for about two months, and everything seems fine... But, then my parents will get calls from my school that I didn't show up, or that my school work wasn't turned in. _But I never missed a day or assignment!_

Usually my parents can work things out. But, always, a week after such calls, I'll be taken to the Principal Office from the middle of class. They will say they have no records of my enrollment, and that I will have to leave immediately. No one in my class ever remembers me, they never speak up on my behalf... So, my family packs up and moves. Sometimes, people will send Good-bye gifts for my parents, but not once has their daughter been mentioned.

Haven't you noticed? Everyone in South Parks knows me, it's like they watched me grow up... Like I've always been here... but today my Father received a call from the school. Mr. Garrison can not find my Math Homework...In about two weeks, the records of Amelia Wood will disappear, and my family will leave. But, no one will notice _I_ left... Like I never existed..."

"Damn... that sounds worse than the Fucking Poor Kid's habit of getting killed..."

"Hey! Stop calling Kenny Poor, Fucking fat-Ass!"

"Make me, Jew!"

Leaning closer, while Stan was busy breaking up the Other's fight, I whisper, unmuffled by my loose hood, "I remember when you first showed up at school on a Thursday, and I remember when you left the Arcade yesterday to get home early. I'll _always_ remember you."

It was a favor returned... right?

She was right, though. Mr. Garrison would call her up every day, always having to look at the attendance sheet to remember her name. And every day during class, her papers would turn up missing and her perfect A+ grade would drop. And Every day after class, her parents would come in for a conference, trying to get her problems sorted before time ran out. And every day during lunch, I would hear her count down the days, "12 more days...11 more days... 10 more days... 9 more days... 8 more days... 7 more days...."

It was exactly a week after Amelia's speech, that memories started to slip, and for some, disappeared completely. Amelia and I were walking to her house from the store, my Parka hood down for once, her hoodie zipped up half-way to hide the designer clothes.

"You know, Kenny, I love your hair...." _That's random... she always says random things before she gives bad news...._

"What's up, Ami?"

She sighs, "My family is planning on moving again.... getting ready for that last call from the school, just another 7 days...."

I already knew that. I had stopped by Amelia's house yesterday, only to run away near tears when I peeked through her window. _I had been hoping to see her changing...but instead-_ Boxes. Boxes. And more Boxes. All labeled and all looking very worn, like they had been used twice too many times.

"Papa says we can try a town near by, so I can still see you guys... But the others..." And she was in tears. For the second time in the short time I knew her, this _tom-boy girl_ was crying. I looked around worriedly, not used to being in this situation. There was no one near, no friends to hold this over my head, no Cartman to make fun of me for being a _fucking, poor pussy. _So I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It wasn't in a perverted way, _as much as that is unbelievable,_ but it was more than a Friendly way. There was no reason for me to do this, other than to comfort my weeping friend..._ who could be more...?_

"What did that fucking Fat-ass say this time?" Bring things back to Cartman... make her laugh with horrible language that would make her parents faint... _get her to stop crying_...

A weak giggle, but it was something... "Not.... not _just_ C.... Cartman... The guh...guys... they didn't _recognize_ muh.... me in the ha...hallway today... They just stared when....I....I... _ran_ all the way ta...to class..."

Not trying to sound like a soap-opera or anything, but my heart skipped a beat at her words. It was frightening, to think of it... I could handle the Boxes, I could Handle the missing Papers... But even the guys were forgetting... Was I next? My heart stopped then. I refuse to lose my memories of Amelia. She was too... _precious? Valuable?... _For me to lose her... _and I know why...!?_

I wrapped both arms around Ami then, holding her up as she cried on my Parka. I stared down at the girl in my arms. I watched as the winter sun glinted off of her Red streaks, easily seeing the many tangles and broken strands of hair this close. I watched as her black sunglasses slipped from her shirt front and fell to the snow, the same glasses that she hid her eyes under when she didn't sleep or she got in a fight. I watched as her orange hoodie was pushed against my Orange Parka, both used to hide their clothing and status from others. I watched every blemish or cover up on Amelia, and only saw Perfection.

"Remember, Ami, I'll always remember you."

Smiling up at me slightly, "Remember, Kenny, I always want to see your face..." She had a gap between her front teeth... making her smile shine in two, beautiful sections.

It was the perfect moment, with a snow starting to sprinkle around us, our eyes connected, in a different world.

So, we took it, making it last, making memories.

She didn't count down any more, instead making each day as wonderful as possible. Her parents didn't come in anymore, instead they packed up the furniture as quick as possible. Mr. Garrison didn't call her up anymore, instead she was forgotten as much as possible. Instead, we spent her time together and instead, I gave up the guys and instead, she was happy.

We didn't look forwarded to Thursday, the last day of her two weeks. It marked the end of our Happiness, and it marked her departure. But, it also marked the longest memory of her anyone besides her parents have. I have known Amelia Wood for 1 month and 13 days. And tomorrow, I would be the only one in South Park, Colorado to have any memory of her. Because I wouldn't let go, she wouldn't be shoved to the side of the football field, the pass was always to her in my world. _(I __**really**__ need to stop watching those shows...)_

It started normal, for South Park at least. I met Amelia at her Street corner, and we both walked to the bus stop, hands held the entire way. At the Bus stop, we would watch from a distance as Stan and Kyle shared secret glances, or Cartman and Kyle got into fights. And sometimes, they would try to talk to me, but Amelia was left out. And so I would get Cartman on a rant, and that would lead to a fight with Kyle, and Stan would have to break up the fight between Fat-Ass and his Boyfriend. We would be forgotten.

We got to school, and that was fine. Everyone was too busy to ignore us, or to forget Amelia, which suited us. But then, we would go to class, and Amelia would be forced to that back of the room, away from me. And so she has to put up with the daily treatment by herself. But, today was different.

I'm not going to let Amelia be forgotten.

"Kenny McCormick? Oh, you have your hood down again... Okay, Mr. Hat? Did we leave anyone out?"

Mr. Garrison skimmed the classroom, before his eyes landed on Amelia at the very back. _Here it comes,_ "Excuse me, young lady? What the fu- umm, Why are you in my classroom?" _Just like she predicted... and here she goes, trying to convince him... _

"But, Mr. Garrison, I am in your class. Please, check again?"

He looked at his sheet, and he conversed with Mr. Hat for a moment, before saying to Ami, "I don't see anyone new on my role sheet. Are you sure you're in this class?"

Before Amelia could speak up, I answered, "She's been here for a fucking month, Mr. Garrison."

I could feel her gaze on my back, and I knew she was surprised. No one ever took up for her... "Her Name's Amelia Wood, and she's been in this fucking class for 1 month and 14 fucking days."

The initial surprise at my language, and unmuffled voice, before Mr. Garrison spoke, "I don't have any records of her... Do you, Mr. Hat?.... No? I didn't think so..." His voice mocking.

I get ready to defend Amelia, to force the school_ the town_ to let her stay, before she spoke up.

"Kenny... don't..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew it was her. But..._ why did she stop me?_

"For so many years I have been bounced from one town to another, never staying long enough to make real friends... not ones that would remember me... Until I came to South Park. I expected to be here a month, month and a half tops, in torture, knowing no one will remember anything I do no matter what I do. And then you come along... with your face hidden and your speech muffled by your Orange Parka... _You remember me, Kenny, when no one else does. You made this town the most memorable one out the recent 17. I won't forget you, Kenny, if you don't forget me. And that's plenty for me, for now. _

_Never forget, and Never hide, right?"_

I was shocked, but I knew the truth to her words. When everyone forgets you, a month after you move in, you learn to give up on certain things. _Friends, stability, love _But, when you finally have a taste of things you gave up, you can't be selfish. Take what you're allowed, and leave with the pleasant memory.

The class was quiet... everyone listening to Amelia's words. They might not remember her, but maybe the lesson will stay...? _Or... maybe... _I looked around the room quietly, wondering if that strange presence in South Park, the reason everything happened _here_, was at work now? If maybe, like I come back from the dead, it'll make memories come back?

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~******~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

And then the quiet broke. "I'm sorry, Amelia Wood, but the records say we have no student by your name. I will have to take you to the office to call your parents to came and take you home." Mr. Garrison walked Amelia out the door, and she stole one last glance at me, before walking out of our lives forever.

I made sure the memory was one with a smile in place,

face in full view, blond hair a mess, and perfectly content with my class.

She showed up one day, not even the Mayor knew where they came from. But, she was here, and after a few days, no one questioned her presence. It was like she had always been there, shoved off to the sidelines, until a messed up pass landed the Football straight in her arms. She was a stranger in a town of Strange people, where everyone was so strange no one stuck out...

But she did.

Amelia Wood did.

At least, to me.

She walked out of our lives one Thursday morning, no one knowing where she went to. No one, but me, remembering her. She is always the one I pass to, my mind thinking of her when I awake, when I eat, and when I sleep. She was strange, because she left no footsteps in the snow, no markings to show, and not a picture to hold. But, that was because they faded by a power not her own.

When life takes things away, your memories or your impact on people, you learn not to ask for more, when you finally get a taste. So I didn't keep her here, and she didn't stay. But, it is better that way.

Because she was here, and no one questioned it.

Because she has left, and no one remembers it.

Because we are together, and we both made promises.

_**Don't hide who you are, and don't forget your friends. **_

**Author Note 2: KK, did you notice those squiggly lines and asterisks up there? I have an idea for an Alternate Ending. Actually, two. Now, I need to know if you guys **_**want**_** me to write the two other endings?? Just type Yes or No in the reviews. Thanx.**


End file.
